


Birth of a Goddess

by YokuMiya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: I'm writing this to fill a prompt from a discord server I'm in, the prompt is as follows:Our first prompt! Use any characters you desire, from an existing universe or one of your own creation. Post your stories in the channels mentioned in the pinned message! Cant wait to see what you guys come up with! 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦; 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐆𝐨𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐚𝐧 𝟖 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝.





	Birth of a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I came up with the character that narrates this fic and the mentioned sister when we were younger. We were older than 8 (sorry Siluna) but I don't quite remember the exact age. This is just a tiny narration from her on how she came to be, what she does while she "exists".

My name is Yokutori Miya, this is the story of how I came into existence. You see, Gods, Goddesses? We’re real. All of us. At least for a little while. As long as someone believes in us, we are brought to life. We have all the powers and abilities that those who believe in us believe us to have. In my case? I was brought to life by a child, two really, who loved a show. They loved this show so much, bonded over it, and decided to memorialize their love of this show. They decided to make a spin off of the show, in which the main character has two elder sisters.   
  
The children’s belief in us brought us to life. My sister, Nya, and myself. We are twin Goddesses. We are born of belief and friendship, we have powers that may seem similar to those you’ve heard of, we have powers you may have imagined yourself, and we have powers you may have never dreamed of. But this story is about me, not my sister. You want her story? Ask her. If you can find her.

So these children, right? They thought us up, thought up a plot to make our existence make sense, and gave us these powers. And they believed in their dream of making this show so much, that it brought us to life, brought me to life. I have all the powers they came up with. I have claws that cut through anything, a sword with various capabilities, and can heal wounds with a single breath. I can even bring people back from the dead, though that’s a bit more than just a single breath.   
  
Additionally, I am fast, much faster than the average being, and I can jump much farther as well. My reflexes are enhanced, though I’m not impossible to hit. I was created as having been trained from a young age to fight, to protect, and have continued that training since. My purpose is to protect those who cannot protect themselves, until such a time as they can. The purpose my character was made for? To help her younger siblings and their comrades defeat a great evil threatening their home.

  
I stand at a little over five foot tall, have long blue hair with pink streaks through it, and gorgeously fluffy dog ears atop my head. Originally, my hair was fully pink, but as the one child, the one who had more to do with  _ my _ creation as opposed to my sisters, developed my “character” more and more, my appearance changed. As long as she believes, my appearance and powers are subject to her whims, but the core abilities have remained the same.   
  
Ultimately, the children dropped the idea of this show, but I exist because they remember. They remember the dream they had, of making this show, and that belief in the dream they once shared keeps me alive, in their minds, in their hearts, and in this world. I do not know how I came to be beyond their belief. But I have seen many Gods and Goddesses come into being in this way. And they leave when the belief stops. I do not know exactly when I was born, or if you can even call it that, nor do I know when I will die. But, I will remain as long as the belief in me remains. Let this be a word of wisdom to you, who are young or old. Be careful what you believe in. Your beliefs are stronger than you think, and you never know what you may bring to life with them.


End file.
